Another chance
by SnapDragonStories
Summary: When Zurg creates an energy vampire, it doesn't go the way he planned. But when she escapes and meets NOS-4-A2, she could have a whole new life.
1. The Memory Chip

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in this story belong to me (Duh) and I do not own BLOSC. I only own E.V

Enjoy!

* * *

Zurg glared at the many Grubs, scurrying around with various tools and devices. They were working too slowly for his liking and he was getting impatient.

"WHY IS IT NOT DONE YET?"

The sudden yell caused them to squeal in shock and drop their things while the Brainpods working with blueprints yelped and hid in their jars.

The evil emperor stared threateningly at the closest Grub to him and the little creature was pushed forward by the crowd. He looked up fearfully at the villain towering before him and he cowered, legs trembling.

"I-It should b-be completed very soon my evil emperor, I swear! W-we just need to finish the mind"

A clawed hand came up to the emperor's face and he let out a sigh.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you were 'just finishing' the mind a week ago. A WEEK AGO!" He suddenly exploded.

The tiny insect toppled over in terror and covered his head with his arms. The other Grubs flinched and hurried on with their work.

"W-well, m-my emperor"

"IT'S EVIL EMPEROR TO YOU INFERIOR LITTLE NITWITS! And I am sick of waiting. HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CREATE ONE LITTLE MEMORY CHIP?"

The grub had almost been reduced to tears, and it had gone a pale green colour in fright. One of the others decided to speak up in defence of its friend.  
"Evil emperor Zurg, it is taking so long to make because we are not entirely sure how to make it. We have never done anything as complicated as this before. The first couple of robots we've made didn't need such a complicated processor, just simple bits of data like 'how to shoot properly'."

"Yes, and they still weren't that good at that in the simulation." A Brainpod muttered, but quickly shut up from a glare. Boy, if looks could kill...

Zurg glanced at the Grub at his feet, who was slowly crawling away from him to the crowd, and turned to focus on the rest of his minions.  
"Well, you better learn quickly. After this creation, I'm expecting a whole army of robots at my disposal. Only, oh I don't know, a few hundred thousand?"

Wide eyes and gasps echoed around the room. Mutterings of "He can't be serious!" and "How does he expect us to make that many robots!" drifted into the emperors ears and he smiled in cruel glee.

"Oh yes, and lots of special creations too. All needing a personality chip to insure they work at the best they can do. They will be a force to be reckoned with. So powerful and deviously evil, not even that newly built Star Command will be able to beat them!"  
He burst into fits of evil laughter and one Brainpod poured a glass of water just in case. Zurg was known to choke while laughing, and he got in a terrible mood if he began coughing during a moment of evil.

Luckily, he finished his laugh with no interruptions and sighed in anticipation for the future. He was sure to defeat the galaxy in no time, and then he would become the greatest evil emperor the universe had ever seen!  
Well, just as soon as his newly recruited minions could work properly. They said they were the best workers on this side of the Beta quadrant, but they weren't working as well as Zurg hoped.

"Well, I am bored of waiting and I want to see this thing completed quickly. I will give you half an hour and then the chip must be installed. If you do not want to face my WRATH OF DOOM, the robot will be up and working properly when I next return. Now if you excuse me, I am going to get cake. AND NONE OF YOU MAY HAVE ANY!"  
There was a chorus of disappointed groans as the evil emperor walked into the corridor with another burst of cruel laughter.

The Grubs and Brainpods ran to their stations and panicked to get the robot complete.  
The memory chip was rushed to get finished and was dropped a few times being carried from worktop to worktop.  
Pieces were lost and found a minute later slightly crushed underfoot. Solder was smudged all over the top of the chip but, eventually the head Brainpod deemed the end result satisfactory and with 5 seconds to spare, placed it into the designated slot.

The door was slammed open and everyone jumped, one Brainpod fainting onto the floor with a clatter. The evil emperor Zurg strode into to the room, his helmet covered in chocolate cake and crumbs covering his cloak. He stood before his creation and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Is it done?" He asked one of the Brainpods standing next to him.

"Y-yes my e-evil emperor, it is completed."

"Excellent," He exclaimed in delight, resisting the urge to fist pump. "Let's turn it on now!"

A Grub scurried of to collect a remote and handed it up to the robed figure.

"Would you like the honour sir?" The small being chirped.

"Ooh, a big red button. You can never go wrong with a big red button, make a note of that for future reference." He advised. Then with a pause for dramatic effect, lifted his hand up and slammed it down on the remote.

Electricity coursed through the body of the robot with a crackle and the lights dimmed and flickered. After a few moments, the electricity stopped and the lights were restored to normal. A few sparks jumped off the body before all was still.

A silence filled the room and everybody held their breaths, waiting to see what would happen.  
It took a moment but eventually, the moment Zurg had been anticipating finally arrived.

With a slight hesitation and a flicker, two crimson optics lit up.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Awakening

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my one reviewer! It made me happy to see one person likes my story! Anyway, I am planning this to be quite a long story but, we'll see if I can get that far.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or any of the characters. I own E.V however.

* * *

The robot was confused. Somehow, it had ended up in a strange dark room surrounded by unusual little green creatures and pink things in jars.  
Tables covered in machinery filled almost every space and one odd-looking box with neon strings attached kept spinning around and whirring.  
No matter how hard it tried, the robot didn't remember anything other than opening its eyes. That scared it immensely, but the most unnerving thing had to be the tall, purple robed figure cackling with delight. He was well built, and donned a mask with a green grill for a mouth. He oozed power and by the way the green things edged away in fear, the robot assumed he was the leader. As goofy as his laughing was, it was still terrifying.

The robed figure stopped laughing and slowly walked towards his newest creation. The robot whimpered, backed away into the wall and curled slightly in on itself in fear. It watched as a clawed hand gestured to the figure's chest dramatically and he held his head up high.  
"I am Evil Emperor Zurg, your creator!"  
Some Grubs scoffed at the comment.  
The robot looked up nervously at the emperor's face. "Evil... Emperor... Zurg?" It repeated, unsure of its voice.  
Zurg looked pleased. "Yes! And remember to call me that exactly. No 'Zurgs' or 'Emperor Zurgs', it's _Evil _Emperor Zurg!"  
The robot nodded, and he grinned at how well his creation was learning.

"Now tell me robot, what is your purpose?" His hands rubbed together in anticipation.  
The robot looked puzzled for a moment, and closed its optics to ponder on the question. Eventually it looked up at the emperor with a concerned expression. "I-I don't know. Am I supposed to know?"  
"What? GRUBS!"  
A few Grubs jumped and rushed forwards towards Zurg in a panic.  
"Yes my Evil Emperor?" They chorused.  
The emperor faced them, eyes flashing crimson. "Why doesn't it know? It was supposed to know! Isn't this information on the memory chip?" He yelled.  
"W-well m-my evil emperor, the thing is... uh..." The emperor stared impatiently at the stuttering Grub and tapped his foot.  
The robot was getting more and more worried by the second. Had it done something wrong? Was it going to get beaten? It wanted to move away from the towering monster but it was too frightened to move.  
"W-we were very rushed to get it finished, and we may have had a few accidents while carrying it around, so there is a _slight _possibility it might be a teeny, tiny bit... broken." The Grub trailed of and raised its arms to cover its face.

Zurg sighed and looked back at the robot, who had wrapped its arms around its legs and timidly looking around. "Ok" The robot's gaze turned back to him. "Seeing as you can't remember." He glared at the Grubs. "Your purpose is to serve me and help me conquer the universe."  
The robot's optics widened at the blunt statement and its mouth fell open in shock.

"Are-are you serious? But... that's ridiculous! You can't do that. How do you expect me to do that? You can not take over the universe, that's just stupid!"

Everyone stopped and stared at metal being, and then at Zurg; waiting to see what would happen.

Amazingly, and to everyone's relief, the emperor began to laugh. He laughed harder and flung his head back until he was clutching his sides in pain.  
Suddenly, it was quiet and the evil emperor crouched down to where the robot was sitting. He glared menacingly at his creation and leaned in towards its face until he was an inch away.

"Well you might think it's impossible, but it won't be. Not when you are out there, and my other robot army. Because do you know what you are?" The robot shakily shook its head.  
"You are an energy vampire."  
He grabbed its wrist and hauled it up with him as he stood up to full height. The grip was crushing and the robot winced as its arm was lifted above its head. Its feet skidded across the floor and its legs shook. Due to the fact it had not used its legs yet, it found it difficult to balance, even with the support. There was also a significant feeling that it was drained of strength and was growing weaker by the second; however, the robot was more focused on what the towering monster was saying.  
The close proximity to Zurg made it very uncomfortable and it turned its head away.

"You will be able to drain the life out of any machine, and take complete control over it! You will be able to take on any space ranger they throw at you!" He began laughing again and released his grip on its pale gray wrist. The robot staggered back until it hit the wall and managed to steady itself. Anxiously, it stared at Zurg and began to stumble forwards slowly.  
"But, won't that kill the machine?"  
Zurg snorted in amusement. "Well, duh. That's kinda the point."

After a few failed steps the energy vampire gave up and fell back to the ground a heap. Groaning, it pushed its elbows up as support and lifted its head towards the evil emperor. "But, I don't want to kill anything!" It cried.

The emperor threw his arms up and exclaimed in frustration. "Robot, you are getting on my nerves. You will do everything I say without question and for goodness sake CAN WE ACTUALLY GET A NAME FOR THIS THING! I can't just keep calling it 'robot'.

A Brainpod raised its arm slowly and called out. "Well, we did think of a name my evil emperor. Or, more technically, I thought of a name." It proudly placed a hand on its chest.  
"Yes, yes. What is it?" Zurg waved a hand impatiently.

"Um, well. The name is..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Energy Vampire #1"  
Smiling, he waited for the praise which was sure to follow.

Silence.

"WHAT SORT OF STUPID NAME IS THAT? Energy vampire #1. What on earth makes you think that is in any way a good idea." He looked over at the alarmed robot. "And for one thing, this useless hunk of metal is a girl! _I think. _That is not even a good name for anything!"

The robot cocked its head. "A girl? I'm a girl?" It muttered  
He drifted off. "Now, agent Z. That is a good name. A BRILLIANT name in fact! I think I'll save that one."

Evil emperor Zurg pointed at the Brainpod, which was hidden in its jar. "Shorten it! Make something snappier than stupid 'Energy vampire #1'.  
The Brainpod stuttered. "Uh, um...well..."  
"NOW!"  
It shrieked. "Ah! Err... EV? Yeah E.V. That's a shorter name than Energy vampire #1."

The emperor thought for a moment "EV. E dot V? Nah just E.V. Yes, that works!" He smirked.  
Whizzing round, he gestured a finger towards the overwhelmed robot.

"From now on my girl, you shall be named E.V."  
"E.V?" She considered the name, but seeing the monster's insistent scowl, she realised she had no choice on the matter she accepted it.  
"Ok, E.V sounds fine." She nodded quickly so as not to displease the villain.

The emperor scoffed. "It's more than just fine. I made it up, so it must be perfect, however I digress. So now where were we before this naming fiasco?"  
Suddenly he stopped, and the air grew cold around him. Grubs and Brainpods scurried away as fast as possible and E.V shuffled herself backwards until she could go not further.

He walked towards her in long strides and quickly grasped her chin to force her face up.  
"Now you listen E.V, you are going to obey me, and you are going to kill machines. If you refuse, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"  
The eerie quietness of the threat was enough to make the robot shake in pure terror. She nodded.  
"Say it."  
"Y-yes evil e-emperor Zurg." She whispered.  
"Good" He turned to his minions and crossed his arms. "Make her fight some of the hornets, test her abilities. If she fails, she is useless to me."

Walking towards the door, he looked over at E.V and glared. "I expect you to win. If not, I will shut you down." And with that, the door shut.


End file.
